Of Celebrian
by Ninnaras
Summary: A collection of viganttes, poems, drabbles and stories surrounding Celebrian leaving for Valinor. Most of these will be sad. Please Read and Review
1. Prayer

**_Prayer_**

**_By_**

**_Ninnaras_**

**Celebrían wife of Elrond was journeying to Lórien when she was waylaid in the Redhorn Pass and her escort scattered by the sudden assault of Orcs, she was seized and carried off. She was pursued and rescued by Elladan and Elrohir, but not before she had suffered torment and received a poisoned wound. She was brought back to Imladris, and though healed in body by Elrond, lost all delight in Middle-earth, and the next year went to the Havens and passed over the Sea.**

_Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
'Til we see the light?_

The wind blows my silver hair softly around my face as I stand on my balcony. I cannot sleep; I can never sleep anymore. The hellish memories coming back to haunt me in my dreams, yet sometimes there is something else, something that has become the only balm to soothe my troubled mind. I turn my eyes westward.

"You should be resting _Gailrin_," My husband's gentle voice floats to me on the night air.

Wrapping my arms around my body I turn to him slowly. My beloved husband, who so desperately wants to heal me of all my pain and fear. I would let him, but darkness has descended so completely on me that even his light cannot penetrate the shadow which surrounds me.

" I would sleep, but I would find no rest there," I whisper quietly. It is true, whether from the nightmares or from the visions of the sea, I find no peace in sleep.

His expression turns sorrowful, "I wish you would let me help you Celebrian" he says, so softly I can barely hear him.

He speaks of that which I will not show him. Many are the times over the centuries we have walked the path of dreams together; now I will not even let him into my mind. I cannot let him see the full extent of what was done to me. So much pain my beloved has borne over the centuries, I will not add to it.

I am so weary, so very weary. I turn back to the balcony and close my eyes, allowing the wind to caress my face. I feel him come behind me and rest his forehead against my shoulder.

"You would leave then, take the path of the sea," he asks. I feel him kissing the back on my head, carefully avoiding the welts there that have not healed.

I sigh gently, listening to the gentle lullabies of then winds, trying to find some words to explain to my beloved husband why I cannot stay.

_Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe, so close your weary eyes_

"You would have me stay, becoming a mere shadow of who I once was, a memory of the woman you loved," I have to know. Even though I feel I would die should I stay; I would do so if he asked.

At this he broke into anguished sobs, "No, no," he gasps, " I would have you find peace and healing, even though it would not be here, I would see you smile and laugh again!" He slowly lifts my chin so I meet his tearful eyes, " I would see the light return to your eyes _Heryn vuin_, I would see the stars return to my Celebrian's eyes," he finished.

"_Gen melin herven, gen hannon_" I whisper, tears now filling my eyes. He is letting me go.

"_Ce prestannen_, I would be killing you if I made you stay _Gailrin_," he replies gently, smiling weakly through his tears.

Together we turn to face the West. I allow the tears that have been clogging my eyes to finally fall down my cheeks. I wish I could stay, truly I do, but my delight in Arda Marred has vanished like the shadow of a dream. I take no pleasure in the world around me; it has been tainted in my vision.

"_Ir bedithach_?" he asks, his eyes never straying from the horizon.

"Soon, but it will not be forever _herven_, we will meet again on the Blessed Shores when it your time to come home." I say, trying to offer comfort where none can be found.

"We will never part again," he answers, pulling my hands to his lips and kissing them softly before leading me gently to my bed, "Now rest, dream of white shores _herves_"

I slip softy under the covers and lay my head on the silken pillows. Tonight I will let my fea fly over clear waters and unblemished shores. I feel Elrond's weight on the bed behind me and relax into him; something I have not done since my ordeal.

"_Oltho vae herves_," He whispers in my ear.

I smile softly. I am going home.

_Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul?  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nothing is mine Lawyers! All Tolkiens.**_

**_Translations:_**

**_Gailrin- Lady Crowned With Stars_**

_**Heryn vuin- Beloved Lady**_

_**Gen melin herven, gen hannon- I love you husband, Thank you**_

_**Ce prestannen- You are tormented**_

_**Ir bedithach- When will you leave?**_

**_Herven- Husband_**

**_Herves- Wife_**

_**Oltho vae - Dream well **_


	2. What Comfort You May Find

**Whatever Comfort You May Find**

**by**

**Ninnaras**

Celebrian basked in the glow of her mother's soothing light, which eased her troubled mind. Folding her bruised hands in her lap she allowed her mother's mind to touch hers and ease the darkness surrounding her soul for a moment.

Galadriel sighed quietly before offering her beloved daughter a small smile, "You have made you decision" she stated softly, the ethereal majesty of her voice piercing Celebrian's thoughts.

"I will leave, seek the peace of the west," Celebrian replied, sorrowful eyes connecting with much older and wiser ones.

Wrapping pale hands around even paler ones Galadriel nodded, "You will find healing in the gardens of Estë the Gentle, all of your pain will be relieved and happiness will return to your heart,"

Celebrian let out a soft sob, "I wish I had your courage nana, then I would face my fears and not have to seek healing so far from those I love" Tears streamed down her white cheeks and she threw herself against her mother. Holding tightly she cried, "I am so afraid, afraid to go, afraid to stay. I feel so defeated!"

Cradling her daughter in her arms the Lady of Light tilted Celebrian's chin so they were eye-to-eye, "Sell nîn, you speak of courage. Courage is doing what you are afraid to do; there can be no courage unless you have fear. The greatest test of courage in life is to bear defeat without losing heart."

"I fear to hope, that if I hope the darkness will become worse." Celebrian desperately clung to her mother as though she was a young child in need of comfort, and at this time, she was.

Galadriel looked lovingly at the young maiden she had raised from a babe and sought to offer advice to her precious child. "Hope and fear are inseparable sell vuin, trust to hope, for it will get you through the darkest times in you life."

The Lady of Imladris smiled weakly at her wise mother, "Even know you know how to bring comfort to my soul, you will always have a piece of my heart nana." Resting her head on soft white folds, she deeply inhaled the scent that had often calmed her as an elfling.

"Wheresoever you go, go with all your heart Celebrian nîn. Carry those who you love in your heart, for they will always carry you in their hearts."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Translations_**

**_Nana- Mum_**

**_Sell nin- My Daughter_**

**_Sell Vuin- Beloved Daughter_**

**_Celebrian Nin- My Celebrian_**


	3. Haikus

**_Haikus_**

**_Please review, I'm dying here!_**

**Elrond- On Celebrian leaving**

Born of greatest blood

A lone dove caught in the storm

Now she leaves to fly

* * *

**Celebrian- On the sea**

Beguiling calm sea

Calls my torn soul so clearly

Beckoning me west

* * *

**Arwen- On her mother**

Beauty of the dawn

Ai what startling radiance!

That has now grown dim

* * *

**Elladan- on orcs**

Evil, malice, hate

Mine: no kin, now or ever

They tortured the light

* * *

**Galadriel- on her daughter**

Helpless tears, nightmares

Despair now marks beauty's face

Wherein lies no hope

* * *

**Celeborn- on Celebrian**

My precious daughter

So much pain, my silver queen

Follow the gulls home

* * *

**Press the little blue button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
